


The Bitch Is Dead, Long Live the Bitch

by Anonymous



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There's a new bitch in town.





	The Bitch Is Dead, Long Live the Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: http://drrrkink.livejournal.com/7084.html?thread=27532460#t27532460

One thing Aoba learned from his senpai in crime ie. none other than Orihara Izaya, was that when the yakuza took note of one’s existence this wasn’t the disaster it might have appeared to be. This was an opportunity.

It was not that Aoba was unperturbed by Akabayashi’s threats because in the spur of the moment faced with someone who was so much older, bigger, a great fighter and held so much power, he did feel pretty uneasy and even let it show on his face. It was that he knew why he rarely got hurt in the first place. His brother was a whole different matter but ordinary guys hesitated before punching his girly face or roughing up his small frame. It was an instinct. Aoba knew he looked cute and why he didn’t enjoy it he was damn well going to use it to his advantage if need be.

Akabayashi had his paths he traveled along around the city. Things he did on a weekly or daily basis. It was like clockwork and Aoba just figured most of it out through careful observation.

The incident was staged. A few burly guys he paid to do this because he wasn’t going to use anyone from his own gang for obvious reasons, pretended to get ready to give him a beating in a back alley. Their screams of pain were genuine though when Akabayashi showed up and directed his swinging cane at them.

“You’re all right, kid?” He asked before realizing whom he’d saved. “It’s you, Kuronuma. In that case, maybe I should have let them have their way.”

Aoba looked up at him with wide blue eyes, his face as soft and attractive as if he were a teenage girl when it wasn’t adorned by a creepy or malicious smile.

“Thank you.” His boyish voice broke the spell. Or in a way made things even more scandalous. “I slept with Izaya.” Aoba offered.

“What?”

“Your organization’s information broker fucked me. I wanted to learn from him. So I let him. But I know he also had other kinds of arrangements with some of your fellow executives. He’s gone now though.”

“Dead, hopefully.”

Aoba agreed.

“I thought about what you told me, Akabayashi-san. Would you be willing to have an arrangement with me, though?”

“Are you crazy, kid?”

“I think I am.” Aoba admitted with a charming smile.

In that moment, Akabayashi realized that while the city might have been freed from one disturbed kid having grown up into a dangerous and unpredictable adult after Orihara’s demise, there was apparently no shortage of younger versions of him. Wrapped in an even more alluring little body in that specific case.

“I’ll go to Shiki-san if you’re not interested.”

That sealed the deal because Shiki always got everything first anyway.

And how was that fair?

* * *

Aoba’s fingers were digging deep into the cushions of the leather coach he was leaning against. 

He was naked, his legs spread wide, his ass dripping with lubrication, already spread with fingers and toys.

Akabayashi put a condom on the cane before dipping its tip inside the boy carefully. The unrelenting hardness travelled up his entrance and plunged deep inside him.

“Hold steady or it’ll pierce you through.” The yakuza stilled him with a hand on his stomach. “I’ll just fuck you for a little bit with it then I’ll kiss it all better. Shhh…” He soothed the boy, not wanting him to buckle on such an unrelenting object. “See, I don’t know if Orihara told you that but being yakuza’s whore is not easy. We run brothels. We have willing girls. As many as we want. Boys, too. You have to be something special to really catch anyone’s attention.”

“I understand.” Aoba whispered in a barely there voice.

It hurt once the fucking started and he feared for his insides but he reached his cock with one hand and started squeezing it, working himself up toward orgasm, wanting to be a good whore. He came with the cane moving inside him, his seed spilling over the leather couch.

The wooden object withdrew out of him. Akabayashi leaned down and kissed the loosened up hole that he had just abused.

“Did Orihara do this for you?” He asked before plunging his tongue inside.

Aoba decided it was better to say he didn’t.

“You’re lying.” 

Four fingers invaded him roughly as punishment, hitting his prostate right away, blinding pleasure coursing through his veins making him hard again.

“Orihara would have absolutely done it first chance he’s got. He was into stuff like that.”

“How…?” Was all Aoba managed to say.

“How do I know? You think Shiki never shared? You think I won’t?”

Aoba was pretty much past thinking. Akabayashi rather liked him in this state. Like that, he couldn’t cause any trouble.

He opened his trousers and released his erection from the tight constraints of his underwear. He looked at it critically next to the boy’s sweet small ass and sighed, deciding this much foreplay must have surely been enough.

“You want to whore yourself out, at least make everyone wear a condom, kid.” He advised, put one on himself and positioned himself at Aoba’s entrance.

The fit was tight. He needed to drag one of the boy’s legs up to spread him wider to fit it all inside.

Aoba whispered something unintelligible, his body tensing at the intrusion.

“It must have been a lot easier with Orihara.” Akabayashi observed. “But you should be able to take it. And in a few months we’ll fit two in there.” He said, caressing Aoba’s back to calm him down. “And you’ll take them beautifully, too.” He leaned down to whisper into his ear. “But there’s a lot of fucking you need before that to loosen you up. I hope you’re looking forward to all of it.”

Aoba’s body was trembling around him when he started moving. He caught the boy’s cock and pumped it to make him more relaxed so his body would accept the intrusion more gracefully. He fucked him long and hard, harder than Orihara ever could, until he came over the couch again, his spent body spasming around Akabayashi’s length. Still, he withdrew before he came, discarded the condom and turned Aoba around.

“I hope you can deep throat.”

The boy’s mouth slid down his erection easily, exertion turning his knees to jelly so that they couldn’t support him. The cock lodged itself in his throat with the force of gravity and a load of seed that he tried his best to swallow filled it.

“You have much to learn.” Akabayashi said once his orgasm passed. But you were not bad. Not bad at all.”


End file.
